Usuario discusión:VegaDark/Archivo/2011
__NOWYSIWYG__ Una pregunta hola Vega queria preguntarte solo por simple curiosidad que funcion tiene la pagina protectsitel, pues yo no puedo ingresar, aunque es solo curiosidad, por su nombre-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] @'' [[User:Marcos moreno|''Active user]] 19:51 5 ene 2011 (UTC) no importa si no sabes que es :Claro que sé, ¡la he usado! La página de ayuda te lo dice todo. :) 01:11 13 ene 2011 (UTC) Chat IRC de Digimon Wiki Hola, tenemos un problema es que el usuario Enzolupo el cual le fueron bloqueadas sus 33 cuentas, sigue entrando a el IRC, y por lo que me contaron en mis ultimos mensajes entra con sus nombres de usuario e incluso con el mio (supongo que sin estar registrado, desde quizá otro ordenador :S), puedes solucionarlo¿? Saludoss y gracias por tu ayuda. --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 14:35 17 ene 2011 (UTC) :Listo, ya he arreglado el problema. 00:10 18 ene 2011 (UTC) Solicitud Chat IRC Hola soy Grandpiece un burocrata de One Piece Wiki y querria solicitar un Chat IRC para la wiki ya que hay bastantes usuarios activos por allí y me lo recomendaron Prefiero la Project:Chat gracias por tu ayuda. Gracias por instalarlo, podrias ver el artículo Beelzebub, lo cree para animar a gente de aqui a ir a la wiki pero los enlaces no funcionan bien y tengo que irme, podrias pegar una mirada a los enlaces? O Decirselo a Lex o al Bola a ver si ellos pueden? -Aqui si puedes un enlace a la wiki para ayudarte: http://es.beelzebub.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:WikiActivity :Corregido. 21:04 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Gracias de nuevo por tu ayuda. --Grand Piece(Discusión) 15:25 22 ene 2011 (UTC) :Respondido en la wiki correspondiente. 19:34 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Firma Como pusiste tu firma tengo una guardada pero me dice un mensaje que no exite firma o algo así no es esta con la que firmo-.Lex-ph :Revisa lo que tengo aquí. 20:21 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Chat IRC de Digimon Wiki hola el usuario MAESTRO AX esta molestado y se esta haciendo pasar por otros usuarios del wiki , y ya muchos estan artos de el, prodrias hacer algo ? . saludos darkvampira (Mi Discusión) 23:39 24 ene 2011 (UTC) Estoy bloqueado. Hola, ¿por qué estoy bloqueado? No es mi intención hacer spam ni vandalizar, eso nunca. Ruego se me desbloquee, por favor. :Fue un error del bloqueo y ya debe de estar reparado. 15:29 27 ene 2011 (UTC) Hack y bloqueo Hola, resulta que me han hackeado mi cuenta de wiki y al otro dia me aparece que me han baneado por spam. Mi usuario es Tiinchovaldez. Queria saber si me pueden sacar el ban ya que yo no he hecho nada, asi cambio la contraseña para que no vuelva a ocurrir. Perdon por las molestias y desde ya muchas gracias. Tiinchovaldez. Donde estoy baneado es en es.pokestorys.wikia.com --Tiinchovaldez 19:34 27 ene 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Ya me han quitado el ban, no se quien ni cuando, pero me lo quitaron. Si has sido tu, gracias. Perdon por todas estas molestias :Ver mi respuesta al tema de arriba. 21:27 29 ene 2011 (UTC) Borrar Hola VegaDark, creo que esto debería ser borrado. --Lord of Dark 22:10 27 ene 2011 (UTC) :También http://salud.wikia.com/wiki/Guanina, http://salud.wikia.com/wiki/Yersinia, http://salud.wikia.com/wiki/Adenina. --Lord of Dark 22:14 27 ene 2011 (UTC) ::Disculpe las molestias, pero también encontré http://matematica.wikia.com/wiki/Regla_de_Barrow --Lord of Dark 22:23 27 ene 2011 (UTC) :::Listo. 21:32 29 ene 2011 (UTC) ayudame necesito saber como me integro a la pagina en el sentido q no sea desconocido ya intente pero no donde poner mi contraseña Oasis Hola VegaDark, me gustaría saber si mi wikia.css aplicado a un wiki para que lo vean todos, rompe o no los TDU, también me gustaría saber si la piel vector también tiene restrinciones al editarla -- [[Usuario:Alberto-pikachu|'◄ Alberto►' ]]●''' [[Usuario_Discusión:Alberto-pikachu|✎'Pikachu'✎]] 20:53 31 ene 2011 (UTC) :Hola. El primer enlace no se podría aplicar directamente a MediaWiki:Wikia.css porque está alterando la funcionalidad de .WikiaHeader con uso de CSS; el segundo enlace es la piel vector, en Wikia no está soportado, ni para seleccionarlo en preferencias, así que no tiene importancia (por el momento) de configurarlo porque únicamente servirá activándolo a como lo hiciste. Se puede editar porque Wikia no ha hecho nada para con esa piel, pero como dije antes, no servirá por el momento. 21:58 31 ene 2011 (UTC) spam? A ver, acabo de entrar, y estoy aprendiendo a usar esto, y sobre todo, sus utilidades. Lo que no entiendo es que a las primeras de cambio, borras mi contenido y lo tachas de Spam, dando por supuesto que sabes a quién va dirigido y que no es interesante. Q no lo sea para ti, no significa que tampoco lo sea para los demás Además, reitero lo dicho de que estoy aprendiendo, y es una prueba. Por tanto, ¿por qué tu actitud? Gracias por ayudarnos a probar nuevas herramientas.... >_< 17:51 1 feb 2011 (UTC) ¿quién te crees q eres? Quién eres tú para borrar los contenidos de los demás????? 18:03 1 feb 2011 (UTC) Contribuciones de los usuarios Hola VegaDark, te dejo aquí los enlaces que te mostré en el chat para que los mires cuando puedas, si te fijas en el enlace a las contribuciones de los usuarios, van a el artículo donde hicieron su primera edición en el Wiki, y he visto que pasa en varios: *En Ben 10 Wiki *En Digimon Wiki *En One Piece Wiki *En Simpsons Wiki *Creo que esos ejemplos son suficientes :P Como se puede solucionar¿? Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 21:40 6 feb 2011 (UTC) usuario "WikiDex" Creo que ya puedes sacar la daga... http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Usuario:Lucellta&diff=prev&oldid=888375 --Ciencia Al Poder en WikiDex 20:22 7 feb 2011 (UTC) :Gracias por el dato. 21:38 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Re: Es que cómo eran vandalismos, pensé que sería mejor dejar la plantilla y quitar el vandalismo que tenía el artículo, pero si hay que dejar el contenido lo dejaré ;).---Grāndiøsārcĕus ~ Ďudās, Cōnsultās??? 18:09 11 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola de nuevo Necesito pedirte una cosa. *Podrias mirar en el '''MediaWiki:Common.js de one piece? Las plantillas de bloques no funcionan correctamente, he probado una en esta pagina(apartado navegacion en el portal), como veras dentro la plantilla funciona pero MOSTRAR esta a la izquierda medio tapado y no hace efecto en paginas donde puedes añadirlo *Ademas que inicialmente el MOSTRAR aparecia encima del titulo(Banda de Piratas del Sombrero de Paja ) en el caso de esa plantilla, podrias mirar si añadiste mal algun codigo en lo del chat en el JS por favor? No veo ningun otro fallo en la wiki con el que pueda relacionarlo y no quiero estropear lo del chat. Grandpiece 21:52 14 feb 2011 (UTC) :Ya intentaron con quitar la línea del chat en common a ver si es el chat quien causa el problema o será que el js que usan para el plegado está desactualizado o choca con el core de wikia? 21:58 14 feb 2011 (UTC) ::Pues lo probe y nada, sigue sin funcionar, seguramente es que esta desactualizado, pero por alguna razón Grandpiece pidió ayuda también a Ciencia Al Poder, veamos que responde, porque no hemos conseguido solucionarlo :S --Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 14:51 15 feb 2011 (UTC) Codigo Hola, tengo un código CSS para Monobook que consiste en quitar los spotlights, pero tengo una duda: ¿Es ilegal? Este es el código: #spotlight_container, table#spotlight_container { display:none !important; } Un saludo, --Ciro →En Pokémonpedia Wiki•En Urban Rivals Wiki 12:38 23 feb 2011 (UTC) :Vos mismo lo has dicho, es ilegal, siempre y cuando no esté en el mediawiki, si está en tu CSS personal, no hay problema. 17:59 23 feb 2011 (UTC) Duda Hola VegaDark, soy burócrata de Marvel wiki y tengo un usuario que al parecer tu lo bloqueaste para siempre y quisiera saber por que razon lo hiciste, si él no a hecho nada malo. Rath0897 00:58 24 feb 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 :Si no me indicas el nombre, no podré saberlo. 01:06 24 feb 2011 (UTC) ::Se llama Supereze3000. Rath0897 :::Desbloqueado. Gracias por reportar. 18:08 26 feb 2011 (UTC) PÁGINA DE USUARIO CON PUBLICIDAD Crees se deba hacer algo hace publicidad a Coca-Cola Usuario:Rockzz ahí te lo dejo -.--Dark-Pit 23:13 26 feb 2011 (UTC) Borrado Firma 2 No sé cuales son las propias reglas de la Central de Wikia, por eso pregunto. ¿Por qué han borrado mi extensión de la página de usuario "Firma2"? En las wikis donde estoy la tengo creada sin ningún problema, la utilizo para escribir mi firma, y aquí en la Central me dais problemas para tenerla. Puedo entender que, por ejemplo, no admitáis las categorías de usuario, pero no sé por qué habéis borrado este artículo. -- 02:49 2 mar 2011 (UTC) Perdón, parezco un noob. Lo que borraste fue la categoría con el nombre de firma, que creé accidentalmente al querer crear la firma y no quitar el "Categoría" de la url. Disculpa las molestias. :Por ahí tengo un método para hacer firmas (sea global o no). 02:57 2 mar 2011 (UTC) ::Tranquilo, mañana me arreglo la firma. El problema que tengo es que está configurada con una plantilla, la expansible, que en la central no está creada. Ya la crearé y lo cambiaré para que sirva. Por cierto, a ver si puedes ayudarme con el tema del AWB, que estoy perdiendo la paciencia. xD :: 03:05 2 mar 2011 (UTC) Villa Tica Victor, te diré que Softcialcr es burócrata de Villa Tica (es.villatica) porque él creó la wiki que yo no sabía. Y mi wiki Villa Tica (es.villatico) ha sido transferido a es.villatica de Softcialcr, cual es el problema. Ya no voy a apoyar en todos los wikis, voy a centrar en mis wikis que soy burócrata y administrador y punto.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 13:00 5 mar 2011 (UTC) injusto Me parece injusto que hayas bloqueado al usuario Nicolas493 (mi hermano) ya que el solo protegia su wiki. Lo que paso fue que los usuarios de la wiki Fakemon Creadores, mas especificamente The Abyss Explorer y Gabi- estaban cambiando toda la wWikia de Pokefanon, poniendola gay, cambiando paginas y bloqueando a todos los administradores. Esto se comprueba en los historiales Por suerte, pudimos retomar el control, pero para prevenir mas ataques tuvimos que bloquear a esso usuarios y a sus amigos que siempre los desbloquean, asi que ellos merecen el castigo y yo no. ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 23:05 7 mar 2011 (UTC) Chat Hola, me dijeron que tu sabias instalar un chat en las wikis y venia a preguntarte que si podrias poner uno en marvel wiki. Rath0897 (Mi discusión) 01:35 23 mar 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 :Claro, en unos momentos lo instalaré. 02:21 23 mar 2011 (UTC) Ayuda Mira ben 10 fanon.No me funciona el js reverti hasta una vercion que funcionaba y todavia nada Jultrun121 Discusión 23:34 25 mar 2011 (UTC) :Olvidalo --Jultrun121 Discusión 21:11 1 abr 2011 (UTC) Una cuenta multiple Queria hablarte de una cuenta multiple en la wiki de One Piece. Son estas: http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:FAN1_nefertari_vivi http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Sexy_Nami http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Love_Hancock -Las utilizo en ese orden, se registro con la primera despues de que estuviera tiempo ayudandola pese que era alguien anonimo y poco despues se creo la segunda, usando 2, pero... Con la 3a instulto a sus otras cuentas y a mi(un administrador) y las otras cuentas me dijeron que las insultaron. Bloquee la 3a(IP Incluido) y tras eso al verse bloqueada la cuenta esa me dijeron en otra wiki que eran hermanas, ya.. y porque no lo dijo antes, porque no esperaba ser bloqueada su cuenta -Ahora ha regresado la 2a de incognito entra en dos paginas y se larga, incluso desde el anonimato(su cuenta IP es la misma que antes al igual que sus gustos son de la 1a cuenta). Oliver me dijo que posiblemente hace tiempo(antes que regresara) que posiblemente serian titeres. tras varios dias viendo la situacion y cuando entro en un foro la bloquee, Oliver me dijo que si veia tras bloquearla alguna de ellas me molestaba por ello me pusiera en contacto contigo, eso esta haciendo ahora la segunda cuenta, -Yo creo que una burla asi(varias cuentas,insultar a un administrador, tener la cara de volver tras largarse porque creyo ser descubrida) valdria varios meses d´expulsion en todos los wikis, no? --Grand Piece(Discusión) 08:21 27 mar 2011 (UTC) :Hay cinco cuentas títere. Love Hancock no es una de ellas. 08:31 27 mar 2011 (UTC) ¿5? Es extraño bloqueando la 3a(IP) paso lo mismo con las otras, es por parte de esas 2 primeras, no? --Grand Piece(Discusión) 08:41 27 mar 2011 (UTC) :No sé cuál IP habrán bloqueado pero al menos en One Piece han editado tres cuentas y la IP de Sexy Nami. 08:43 27 mar 2011 (UTC) Vandalismo excesivo Tenemos un grave problema en One Piece Wiki, un usuario no registrado esta utilizando varias direcciones ip para vandalizar una y otra vez, ayer tuve que bloquearle 5 o 6 ips, y hoy ha vuelto a editar nuevamente con otras, aquí podrás ver todo lo que hemos tenido que borrar, y los mensajitos que envia para intentar provocarnos, espero que te encarges lo antes que puedas ya que seguramente haya vandalizado en otros Wikis, o tenga pensado hacerlo. Saludoss -- 17:05 5 abr 2011 (UTC) :He bloqueado tres rangos de las IPs más comunes, aún quedan otras sueltas pero no puedo bloquearlas por falta de más datos que me ayuden a conseguir el rango adecuado. 00:29 6 abr 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, gracias. -- 13:31 6 abr 2011 (UTC) Danke7: Abuso de poder en IRC Danke7': si estas leeiendo esto no quiero que me tomes enemigo aunque hiciste cosas que no deberias Bueno entonces, descubrí que el que me banneo en #wikia-animalcrossing-es fue Danke7, aunque hay un problema su motivo fue: *Como fuiste banneado en muchos otros IRC, te e banneo en #wikia-animalcrossing-es Aunque yo pregunto, ¿El problema es tuviste quejas de mi en ese chat?: NO, ¿E ofendido a alguien ene se chat?: NO, ¿E ido contra alguna regla de ese chat?: NO Ahora no estoy '''''100% seguro que fue el, aunque en #wikia-dragonball-es también fui banneado y: ¿El problema es tuviste quejas de mi en ese chat?: NO, ¿E ofendido a alguien ene se chat?: NO, ¿E ido contra alguna regla de ese chat?: NO Esto es todo por cierto hoy me tienes que des-bannear de #wikia-es por favor, ahora no quiero que te enfades o castigues a Danke7, el es muy jovén no sabe lo que hace aunque pidele por favor de no volver a bannear la gente sin un motivo justo y correcto, y de paso dile que me des-banne en los sitios que me banneo, por favor Saludos MAESTRO AX - Discusión - Blog -- [[w:c:es.lego|'LE']] - [[w:c:es.animalcrossing|'ACE']] 14:00 25 abr 2011 (UTC) no pues gracias disculpa la tardanza en contestar no recordaba que los mensajes en la discusión de dnake 7 tenian que leerse ahi las respuestas, en fin hasta hace poco no sabía que era el awa y pues si me parece mal lo que hiso me cuesta creer que los atentados en contra de wikia sean tantos, en fin todo lo que quiero es agradecerte por darme la información lo que pasa es que el era el que más me ayudaba con todos los códigos y demás, jaja ahora tendré quee buscarme a otro experto aunque claro nadien como Zeratul 100 todos con su forma jaja bueno eso es todo de nuevo gracias por responderme. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'F']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][[w:c:es.ssbb:Usuario:Fenix14-15|'I']][[w:c:es.ssbb:Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'X']] 19:50 27 abr 2011 (UTC) :Está bien. 19:26 7 may 2011 (UTC) #wikia-es Hola, VegaDark, desde la ultima vez que hablamos sobre mi des-bloqueo en #wikia-es estabamos haciendos unos tratos entre los dos, aunque "fuiste" a coger unas bebidas y nunca mas voltaste a contactarme (y ya pasaron unas 2-3 semanas) ''Espero que me encuentres en '#wikia-animalcrossing-es', por favor... Saludos 'MAESTRO AX - Discusión' - Blog -- [[w:c:es.lego|'LE']] - [[w:c:es.animalcrossing|'ACE']] 17:20 7 may 2011 (UTC) :Tan solo fueron nueve días y no precisamente tengo que usar mi nick común para estar conectado en el irc, hay más. Yo no he hecho ni negocio nada con nadie. 19:26 7 may 2011 (UTC) ---- Dije trato no negocio, y si lo hicimos dijiste que si no hablara de: Fascismo, Historias antiguas y/o Venganzas y eso, me des-bannearias en #wikia-es ademas recuerda que dejar un tema sin acabar es de mala educación ''(me refiero a que cuando me dejaste por bebidas... después no volviste a contactarme para acabar nuestro asunto). Espero que volvamos a hablar lo mas rápidamente posible en los IRCs --'MAESTRO AX - Discusión' - Blog -- [[w:c:es.lego|'LE']] - [[w:c:es.animalcrossing|'ACE']] 17:34 8 may 2011 (UTC) Solicitud chat IRC para Dofus Wikia ES Buenas VegaDark, venía a que para ver si podrías activar o implementar un chat IRC para nuestra wikia Dofus Wikia ES. Creo que sería una buena herramienta para que los nuevos puedan preguntar dudas sobre varios temas sin tener que llenar las discusiones. No sé cómo va muy bien el tema del chat, así que si no es molestia, te pediría que lo pusieras como tu quisieras. Eso si, si hay alguna guía de ayuda que yo pueda consultar, bienvenida sea. Saludos, Xinxo 16:03 8 may 2011 (UTC) :Hola. En este blog explico más o menos bien cómo poner un chat en las wikis y otras funciones para los operadores. Aunque también si quieren, pueden pedir el chat de wikia propiamente (como el que tiene la central inglesa en Special:Chat), bastaría con solicitarlo aquí. 17:40 8 may 2011 (UTC) Muchas gracias VegaDark, con el enlace del blog que me pasaste en el cual explicabas cómo poner el chat en una wikia ya lo he implementado en Dofus Wikia ES. Un saludo y gracias de nuevo --Xinxo 15:52 9 may 2011 (UTC) monobooki suite benfutbol te devio haver hablado de eso.Pasa algo estraño en mi usuario primero ya que el original tenia un boton para la plantilla borrar donde salia un cuadro de dialogo para elegir minutos para la autodestrucion se lo cambie a motivo pero giovi(benfutbol) lo cambio de nuevo a minutos por error y lo volvio a poner en motivo pero yo al editar sige apareciendo minutos antes no.El boton firma no sirve al igual quel boton de busqueda y remplaso.A giovi no le pasa eso y al entrar con mi bot tampoco solo a mi que inicie el proyecto y las cosas estan y mis subpaginas ¿entonces por que a mi no me funciona como deveria y a otros si anque con algunos errores. Pd:Me ayudaras en la vercion 2 Jultrun121 Discusión 22:35 9 may 2011 (UTC) :El problema es que esa suite está para ser usada especialmente en wikipedia (por algo Chixpy la modificó para que funcionase en wikia), yo uso oasis de piel, así que en ese caso será mejor contactarlo con Chixpy o revisar bien cómo importar el código de él sin necesidad de copiar nada. 02:26 12 may 2011 (UTC) ::Trate de contatar a chixpy pero no me responde.Pero lo que pregunto es que lo mas estraño es que a mi usuario no le funciona como a otros usuarios ¿se devera al que este alojadas en mis subpaginas o a que?.Al principio hise pruevas pero si importara solo el codigo no podria personalisarla para la wiki asi que solo copie las paginas que se deven personalisar y otras que devian meterse ya que no funcionaba si no se ponian.Quisas en mis vacaciones y se me llego a tomar un curso de esto lo mejorare --Jultrun121 Discusión 03:05 12 may 2011 (UTC) Hay algo rara mira mi wikia.js de ben 10 y el wikia.js de aqui.Lo que tienen de diferencia es que aqui estan separados y aya no.Puse lo mismo en la fanon y me funcinaba como ahora aqui pero puse el js de los bloques despegables ese de mostrar/ocultar y dejo de funcionar mis enlaces.pero luejo junte los codigos igual que en la de ben 10 y funciono. Osea que solo funcioma con el js de bloques despegables si pongo junto el codigo --Jultrun121 Discusión 03:13 12 may 2011 (UTC) Chat IRC Kid vs Kat wikia Hola soy RCCOOP un administrador de Kid vs Kat wikia y queria solicitar un Chat IRC para la wiki ya que hay bastantes usuarios activos por allí y me lo recomendaron Att: RCCOOP|Discusión|Tengo ediciones 01:37 12 may 2011 (UTC) :Instalado. 02:24 12 may 2011 (UTC) Mil gracias -- RCCOOP|Discusión|Tengo ediciones 13:14 12 may 2011 (UTC) solicitud de irc como tu sabes poner irc si puedes poner uno en mi wiki es esta http://es.wcw.wikia.com/wiki/ un saludo Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 06:31 13 may 2011 (UTC) :Instalado. 17:40 13 may 2011 (UTC) Hola VegaDark Hola,soy Aurion_84,quisiera decirte que no me hace falta la Wiki que cree,utilizare el de un wikiamigo.¿Podrias cerrarlo? ah,la wikia es esta http://es.aurion84.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:WikiActivity , por favor,cierrala Aurion 84 15:14 13 may 2011 (UTC) :Se lo he dejado a las órdenes del staff. 17:15 13 may 2011 (UTC) Denuncia Hay un usuario que conoces llamado: Nubosal, Chocolate, Menau, Scherzo tiene varios bots, y eso. Aunque que me esta acusando siempre en #wikia-es ademas esa a ir contra las reglas de #wikia-es, ese usuario me acuso de varias cosas: *1: Me provoco *2: Me acuso de cosas no verdaderas *3: Hizo spam Las 1 y 2, se puede tomar como ofender o molestar al usuario, y lo de spam, tal como su nombre hizo spam, aunque como hay muchos usuarios que hacer spam y no son castigados, no sé si sera tomado en cuenta. Adios MAESTRO AX - Discusión - Blog -- [[w:c:es.lego|'LE']] - [[w:c:es.animalcrossing|'ACE']] 20:34 16 may 2011 (UTC) :Ese usuario, tal como dice ud., soy yo, aunque no sé porque se me adjudican varios nombres. Yo soy Nubosal y Chocolate, sí, son los nicks que uso en Freenode, aunque los demás, no sé que relación tenga conmigo. Usted ahí está levantando falsos contra mí. Y no tengo varios bots, si ni si quiera puedo configurar un eggdrop. Porfavor... Yo no lo provoqué a usted, yo sólo hacía comentarios acerca de usted, si bien pueden tomarse como insultos, eran meras ironías. Malo es el que se enoja por IRC, le van a salir canas. No hice spam, que yo sepa. ¿Tiene log que lo demuestren, testigos? Y esos usuarios que hacen spam: ¿quiénes son? Reúna evidencia antes de decir cosas de los demás, chau. PD: Su firma está mal. --Nubosal ::El usuario culpado quiere des-hacer las pruebas, aunque VegaDark, usted mismo vio las pruebas cuando estaba conectado en #wikia-es, usted o alguno de sus Bot lo habrán registrado seguro, y nos es la primera vez que pasa, ese usuario esta mal reputado en otros #canales de IRCs de Wikia, saludos y mi firma no esta "mal", esta a mi gusto. --'MAESTRO AX - Discusión' - Blog -- [[w:c:es.lego|'LE']] - [[w:c:es.animalcrossing|'ACE']] 11:53 17 may 2011 (UTC) :Bueno, si ponemos la balanza, ambos lados se equilibran a la misma altura. "Me provocó", lo habrá hecho, pero también deberás recordar que habías sido baneado en otras ocasiones por eso mismo a otros usuarios que entran diariamente y que ellos pidieron el ban; "me acusó de cosas no verdaderas", si es sobre tu vida personal/real, ellos estarían en el derecho de las especulaciones puesto que no saben qué creer o qué concluir, te enojas cuando te preguntan sobre esa vida pero te gusta estarles preguntando sobre sus vidas, y si es sobre acusaciones sobre hechos que se hayan hecho en alguna wiki de Wikia, eso podrá sancionarse; además de como lo dijiste "se puede tomar como ofender o molestar al usuario" cosa que has estado haciendo durante días hasta el momento del ban; "hizo spam", hay que tener claro qué es spam y qué no es spam y qué puede convertirse en spam. La naturaleza del spam es desviar la atención del usuario hacia un sitio con el fin de obtener más audiencia sobre lo que contiene, pero últimamente lo confunden cuando no se hace ningún tipo de publicidad porque no busca lucrar o atraer usuarios, es simplemente poner enlaces sobre sitios conocidos (nótese que la mayoría de los usuarios de wikia-es conocen el origen de todos los enlaces que se envían al canal), sea de humor, noticias, cosas de wikia, etc., que no producen ningún tipo de "daño" al ojo y que por lo tanto no merece ningún tipo de reprimenda. Así que por lo único recurrible serían las acusaciones falsas (que deberán probarse). 17:48 17 may 2011 (UTC) Eliminar Wikis Hola VegaDark, mira me he encontrado unos wikis, innecesarios que deberian ser eliminados y creo que eres el indicado para eso, aqui esta la lista: http://es.narutonaruto.wikia.com/wiki/ http://es.narutolatino.wikia.com/wiki/ http://es.hentai.wikia.com/wiki/ http://es.manganime.wikia.com/wiki/ Este wiki, quisiera que lo renombraras para que a los usuarios de wikia, se les facilite el encontrarlo http://es.super-once-tv.wikia.com/wiki/ ----> renombrar de super-once-tv a superonce Este otro wiki, es de una amiga mia que lo abandono ya que el wiki de arriba (super-once-tv) esta mucho más completo y ella me dio la autorizacion de que fuera eliminado http://es.superonce.wikia.com/wiki/ Bueno aqui te dejo esto, MUCHAS GRACIAS............hasta luego!! 22:24 21 may 2011 (UTC) :Bueno, como vstf no puedo cerrar wikis, solo puedo reportarlas al staff para que se encarguen ellos, aún así, les pasaré tu lista. 00:56 22 may 2011 (UTC) Sobre el MK Inferno Pues veras esos a los que llamas titeres han dejado de editar porque perdieron sus derechos de administradores y por protestar Wildboyz los ha baneado. Por otro lado Midnight SM creo una wikia paralela en la que ahora soy yo el administrador general (aun si hay varios admins el mas activo soy yo) en este momento avanzamos con pasos de tortuga pero como no hay muchos usuarios nos hemos dedicado un poco a copiar pegar (aunque ese no es mi deseo) es solo un comienzo, pues queremos erradicar y reemplazar esa cancerigena wiki de una vez por todas Sk0rpi0n PD: Por alguna razon me pareces conocido, has estado en la MK wiki no? Ayuda con las Plantillas Hola, señor VegaDark, soy Mapaupuropo, y le escribo para expresar mi necesidad de algo de ayuda. Hace poco cree un wiki( Wiki Interesante), y puse una plantilla de cita(previamente creada), y me puso el resultado esperado, mas el articulo de la cita. Le pido por favor que, o me ayude a solucionarlo, o de cirme a quien puedo preguntar si usted esta indispuesto. Saludos: Mapaupuropo 00:15 1 jun 2011 (UTC) PD: Aca le dejo un enlace al wiki: http://es.interesante.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars Bloqueo injusto Hola VegaDark, veraz me han bloqueado en es.iceage.wikia.com el por que de esto? ni idea solamente hize un aporte en dicha enciclopedia y quize editar algo cuando veo que e sido bloqueado por Ben alien supremo 001, no puso ni motivo para el bloqueo, asi que solicito un desbloqueo por favor, saludos-- 01:38 3 jun 2011 (UTC) :En realidad me bloqueo segun el por "borrar su trabajo" ._.-- 01:39 3 jun 2011 (UTC) ::Discutido en el IRC. 02:18 3 jun 2011 (UTC) Comentarios de blogs Hola fed, una cosa en cuanto puedas borra mi comentario en este blog, ya lo añadí en el blog más actualizado. -- 13:21 5 jun 2011 (UTC) :Listo. 16:35 5 jun 2011 (UTC) Bloqueo Global Hola Vega, podrias bloquear al usuario Ajaxassir? ya ha vandalizado Wikidex y Metroidover haciendose pasar por el burocrata del wiki,saludos-- 17:03 5 jun 2011 (UTC) :No ha hecho problemas a nivel global que merezcan el bloqueo, de continuar ya veremos. 16:45 8 jun 2011 (UTC) irc vegadark soy administrador de http://es.burijji.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Burijji y me gustaria que pusieras un chat irc tengo permiso del burocrata un saludo Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 13:18 8 jun 2011 (UTC) :Listo. 16:44 8 jun 2011 (UTC) Sobre Foro:Anomalias en Inciclopedia y una pregunta Gracias por tu respuesta VegaDark, siempre atento. Vaya lío. Hasta aquí se llegan a meter. ¿Notas que intentan inventarme cosas? Fué un gran error haber puesto ahí que esa imagen la había visto en una página web. Ahora revierten mis ediciones quién sabe por qué, pobrecitos. Insisto con lo de los bloqueos, son un peligro para la Wiki. Favor de incluir esta cuenta en el grupo de administradores de la Wiki. ¿Cómo se hace una firma con una imagen (obviamente una imagen para Usuario y otra para Discusión)? Ubarun Discusión 20:48 13 jun 2011 (UTC) hola el irc que me pusistes en la ultima wiki esta mal lo podrias revisar ahber un saludo Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 15:03 16 jun 2011 (UTC) pd el irc es de buriji wiki :¿Qué es lo que está mal? 20:39 16 jun 2011 (UTC) :Esta bloqueado por el VSTF el MediaWiki:Chat.js.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 20:59 16 jun 2011 (UTC) ::La página no está bloqueada. Se bloqueó un código porque varios bots están haciendo spam por todos lados, y parte de ese código lo comparte la interfaz del chat. El chat en sí no debería fallar (a menos que quieran modificarlo, cosa que no le encuentro sentido). 21:04 16 jun 2011 (UTC) :Si esta fallando, haz la instalación de nuevo en chat de IRC de Alvaro455 w:c:es.burijji.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 21:16 16 jun 2011 (UTC) ::A mí me funciona, hace pocos minutos lo revisé y pude entrar normal. 21:20 16 jun 2011 (UTC) :La página que quería guardar fue bloqueada por el filtro de spam. Esto podría estar causado por un enlace a un sitio externo incluido en la lista negra. El siguiente texto es el que activó nuestro filtro anti-spam (contra la publicidad no solicitada): -----> confirme xitjr chat <---------------- Si crees que está mal, por favor contáctanos haciendo clic aquí (puedes reportarlo en español). Por favor, provee una copia de este mensaje cuando vayas a reportar algún problema. :Nota: Separe las letras por tener el filtro antispam.---'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 21:30 16 jun 2011 (UTC) ::Esa es la frase que está bloqueada contra el bot (y desgraciadamente para el resto de usuarios), el que necesite alguna página con ese código, tendrá que pedirlo al VSTF. 23:01 16 jun 2011 (UTC) vegadark tu deverias saber lo que pasa tu eres del vtsf y hacaso el problema del bloqueo ddel vtsf un saludo --Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 05:47 17 jun 2011 (UTC) Wiki plagio en movimiento :Hola Vega Dark, hace unos momentos un usuario de la Grand Theft Encyclopedia (Rick LB) me comento que encontró esta Wiki que había sido cerrada en actividad, en donde nos encontramos con algunas paginas creadas por IPs vandalicas que hablan sobre aquellos usuarios que están o que estuvieron en la Grand Theft Encyclopedia, solo era ese reporte saludos.-- 00:59 22 jun 2011 (UTC) :Reportada. 02:50 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Canal IRC - Driver Enciclopedia Necesitaría que crearas un canal IRC para Driver Enciclopedia donde de paso añadirías @ChanServ y darme el @OP a mi, por favor. Por cierto, en los últimos días, Darcos esta un poco "loco" y me acusa de hacer spam (por publicar 1 link de Wikipedia, sobre la Wii U) y hacer flood sin razón, de su parte ya que el flood es crear mensajes sin sentido, como por ejemplo kjkjdsf, jfkjskdjf, skedjjoqiw, iejr34e2, etc... yo nunca hice tal cosa (excepto en Ejemplos y en #wikia-digimon-es una vez, pero tampoco repetitiva-mente o de una forma de bloqueo global) hablo de bloqueo global, por que Darcos me odia, y quiere hacer de todo para verme destruido. Varios usuarios también no me "quieren" pero tampoco de una forma tan grave. El y Nubosal, son los que me odian mas. (En cuanto estabas fuera, Nubosal vino y me ofendió, pero no tome capturas ni nada le respondí con dignidad sin palabrotas o ofensas, sino con inteligencia, y dejo de molestarme). Es todo, pero lo 1º es lo que mas me importa claro, está. --'MAESTRO AX - Discusión' -- [[w:c:es.lego|'L.E']] - [[w:c:es.animalcrossing|'A.C.E']] 10:47 27 jun 2011 (UTC) :Chat instalado. 03:19 29 jun 2011 (UTC) op mira poneme el irc de buriji el op y alos administradores un saludo Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 11:59 27 jun 2011 (UTC) :El chat ya existe y no puedo dar op si no tienen registrados los nicks. 02:51 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Problema en mi wiki Hola, una duda, en http://es.applezone.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Apple_Zone no salen todas las ediciones ya que pone 30 y ayer ponia 31 por que a ocurrido esto? es por el caché? intenta solucionarlo y si lo consigues me enseñas como por si ocurre de nuevo. un saludo--[[User:I.mart.|'I.mart.']] [[User Talk:I.mart.|'El interrogatorio']] 10:31 1 jul 2011 (UTC) :Ya se encargo bola ;) -- 12:23 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola que tal Bloqueaste mi IP y quisiera saber porque por favor. The block was made by VegaDark. Reason given: Intimidating behaviour/harassment: vandalism, trolling Start of block: 12:56, July 11, 2011 Expiry of block: 12:56, July 25, 2011 Intended blockee: 200.3.249.212 Block ID: #5 Current IP address: 200.3.249.212 Espero tu respuesta. Desde ya muchas gracias! RoR-El 17:52, Julio 11, 2011 :Parece ser un bloqueo local, podrías decirme en cuál wiki te ha aparecido el mensaje? 22:57 11 jul 2011 (UTC) ::Me aparecen en la Smallville Wikia y la Supernatural Wikia en ingles. Gracias desde ya. RoR-El 12:36, Julio 11, 2011 :::Al parecer la IP ha estado siendo usada para acosar a los usuarios en esos wikis (especialmente en Supernatural) haré un ajuste de bloqueos. Intenta editar. 16:50 12 jul 2011 (UTC) ::::Puedo editar la wikia de Supernatural ahora. Muchas gracias por eso! pero la de Smallville sigue bloqueada por alguna razon! RoR-El 15:06, Julio 12, 2011 :::::Según el registro la IP está bloqueada, tendrás que discutirlo con sus administradores pues el VSTF no puede intervenir en asuntos locales. 19:17 12 jul 2011 (UTC) #wikia-animalcrossing-es - Aurion 84 Por favor, para de protegerla, ella es una vándala en ese IRC, aunque sea una buena usuaria en Animal Crossing Enciclopedia, allí ya fue banneada/kickeada 3 veces, a la 4º viene un banneo largo. Le banne q+ durante 1 mes (07/08/2011), y el @OP se lo quite hasta 12 meses (07/07/2012). Aunque haya amadurecido o no, o cambiado o no cambiado, un banneo es un banneo, no fui duro con ella en los antiguos banneos, pues ahora sí. No tienes que creerte todo lo que los otros usuarios dicen, ya que lo hiciste y solo conseguiste problemas, tanto a tí como a Aurion 84. Espero que desde ahora pares de defender o proteger a una usuaria vándala, ofendio a usuarios de su wiki (Principalmente de la mia y de Fipebm, pero ella es Administradora allí) y creo varios conflictos, la banne por parte de usuarios, Lordvademon666, Oliver0796, Bryanzx, Darcos y yo incluido. Espero que sea la última vez que se haga esto, ya que va por la 3º vez. Adiósy espero que respetes mis decisiones de parte de los usuarios. MAESTRO AX - Discusión -- [[w:c:es.lego|'L.E']] - [[w:c:es.animalcrossing|'A.C.E']] 11:50 20 jul 2011 (UTC) :No defiendo a nadie. 13:40 20 jul 2011 (UTC) Página de discusión de I.mart. He intentado responder el mensaje que me envió, pero me apareció el siguiente mensaje: La página que quería guardar fue bloqueada por el filtro de spam. Esto podría estar causado por un enlace a un sitio externo incluido en la lista negra. Espero que puedas solucionarlo. Saludoss -- 11:48 27 jul 2011 (UTC) :En qué wiki y cuál mensaje está bloqueando? Intenta poner todo lo que aparece aquí, en nuestro wiki los mensajes no son bloqueados así podrán ser examinados de mejor forma. 12:51 27 jul 2011 (UTC) IRC en tecnología wiki Puedes hacer un IRC en la wiki http://tecnologia.wikia.com ? Gracias y saludos--[[User:I.mart.|'I.mart.']] [[User Talk:I.mart.|'El interrogatorio']] 21:06 28 jul 2011 (UTC) una cosa Puedes subir este favicon a mi wiki? Link de la imagen:http://tecnologia.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:NuevasIm%C3%A1genes es la primera, Ordenador.png, subela a la wiki donde se encuentra la imagen ;) [[User:I.mart.|'I.mart.']] [[User Talk:I.mart.|'El interrogatorio']] 19:59 29 jul 2011 (UTC) :Listo. El favicon tardará unos minutos en aparecer porque depende de la caché de Wikia. 20:13 29 jul 2011 (UTC) Baneo Global Hola Vega, como va todo? en fin, quiero que banees al Usuario Manumax de manera global(permanente si es mejor) debido a que ingreso a Wikidex y vandalizo varias cosas, dicho usuario edita en otras wikis por lo que es mejor prevenir que lamentar,saludos : Bueno, Sylux no te explico bien. El baneo global que se pide porque ese usuario es uno de los "Nintenderos", es decir, o lo mando Ciro o simplemente es el. Saludos --[[User_talk:Matt-96|'Matt!']] [[w:c:es.pokemon:User_talk:Matt-96|'en WikiDex']] ● [[w:c:es.worldoftank:User_talk:Matt-96|'en W.o.T Wiki']] 19:00 30 jul 2011 (UTC)-- Bloqueo de rango Hola VegaDark, este mensaje es para solicitarte un bloqueo de rango de IP en WikiDex para el siguiente usuario. El motivo es que es un usuario que fue bloqueado y al parecer, posee una IP dinámica porque no se cansa de crear cuentas titeres con el fin de seguir editando su usuario, cosa que ya nos tiene cansados a varios administradores. Saludos --[[User_talk:Matt-96|'Matt!']] [[w:c:es.pokemon:User_talk:Matt-96|'en WikiDex']] ● [[w:c:es.worldoftanks:User_talk:Matt-96|'en W.o.T Wiki']] 03:19 15 ago 2011 (UTC)-- Hola soy Ignimon. Me gustaria decir que estoy siendo acusado de mantener una cuenta títere (Hentaimon), lo cual no es cierto.Mi hermano me pidió que le enseñara a usar digimon wiki, para que tuviera una cuenta (no quise decirlo antes porque iban a decir que le enseñaba a los trollers), entonces usó mi modem y creó su cuenta, trolleando ( yo no sabía que la utilizaría para eso), ahora debido a las coincidencias de ip (ya que usó mi módem) me culpan de vandalismo, pido por favor que no me bloqueen, ya que la cuenta Ignimon (que manejo yo) no debe bloquearse, porque continuamente hago ediciones y aporto en ella.Ignimon 01:44 26 ago 2011 (UTC) :Este usuario no atiende a razones, se ha creado un foro donde se explica detalladamente la situación. -- 10:07 26 ago 2011 (UTC) Cuentas Titere VegaDark, al parecer este usuario, One piece spain tiene una cuenta titere: es esta, Jbr 2000. Bueno el usuario One piece spain tiene apenas 130 ediciones y 29 logros (el usuario esta obsecionado con estar en puesto 1 de los logros), conseguidos al añadir categorías que no existen e irrevelevantes a las paginas. Luego de que le di varios avisos, paro eso de vandalizar, pero hoy continuo con lo mismo e hizo esto en su usuario, obviamente para conseguir mas logros. Lo bloquee por una semana y me dice que fue el usuario Jbr 2000 el que le puso esas categorías, pero en sus contribuciones aparece que fue el. Luego resivo un mensaje del usuario Jbr 2000 diciendome que fue el. Te quiero consultar si estas son cuentas titeres o no para arreglar esto. 19:48 10 oct 2011 (UTC) :Confirmado, son el mismo usuario. 20:24 10 oct 2011 (UTC) Probable malentendido Hola Vegadark, Discúlpeme pero hace unos minutos he recibido un comunicado por facebook que un usuario de Bleach Wiki (Donde soy administrador), mas específicamente http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario%3ASilverSatonix Fue bloqueada por usted, dice que el mensaje es Tu nombre de usuario o dirección IP ha sido bloqueada. El bloqueo fue hecho por VegaDark probablemente sea un malentendido pues no me sale en los registros, pero ya vi que es un problema de su cuenta (que fue bloqueada), pero quiero confirmar por las dudas, le agradecería si aclara mis dudas.--[[User:Marcos moreno|''Marcos Moreno]] 20:24 10 oct 2011 (UTC) :Son bloqueos globales con registros privados. Y efectivamente, el bloqueo fue realizado por estar haciendo ataques personales de forma anónima a las páginas de usuario en 13 wikis, además, en ese wiki editaba con dos cuentas. 20:27 10 oct 2011 (UTC) ::Bueno, disculpeme por esta estupidez que es iniciar un tema para continuar el de arriba, pero no puedo editarlo!!!, lamentablemente. :::Bueno esta usuario, dice que su hermana a sido la de las vandalizaciones, pues usan la misma PC. Obviamente no hay como probarlo y es obvio que no es una excusa muy buena, pero quiere saber cuento dura pues ella esta muy preocupada, supongo que reducirlo no se puede (No se ni cuanto dura quizas sea un dia xD). En definitiva ¿Me dice cuando termina?, le diremos que cuide mas su PC de su.....Hermana ¬¬--[[User:Marcos moreno|Marcos Moreno]] 20:42 10 oct 2011 (UTC) ::::Qué pena pero qué lástima, atacar a un usuario de esta forma y en otros wikis, máxime de otro usuario registrado, es una violación a los términos de uso, lo que corresponde un bloqueo de gravedad de seis meses para la IP y permanente para la cuenta. Al ser un vandalismo directo (específicamente contra un usuario y en distintos wikis), me da la impresión que no se trata de su hermana a menos que ella edite, lo cual me sería útil saber con qué cuenta edita ella. Si es así, habrá motivos por los que atacó (algún bloqueo por parte de Alvaro a ella) y concederle el beneficio de la duda al usuario SilverSatonix y ver si se puede acordar el bloqueo. 20:51 10 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola soy lina (Kenpachi025) burocrata de bleach wiki y creo que ya sabes a que he venido de acuerdo a lo dicho anteriormente, se acusa a la usuarios SilverSatonix de vandalismo, aunque en nuestro wiki nunca se vio trabajar de esa forma, si deseo que la usuaria sea desbloqueada, que debo hacer para que ella sea "perdonada"? aun asi, no es posible saber si en realidad se habla de la misma persona, como pueden basarse en eso para bloquearla, no es mentira que detrás de estas cuentas puede estar cualquiera, pero se de personas que han hecho lo mismo y peores cosas, lo unico que pido es que la usuaria solo pueda acceder, asi sea a nuestra comunidad Bleach Wiki solo eso.. por favor tenga en cuenta mi opinion y mi petición, si es necesario estara bajo mi guardia, pero por favor que solo pueda editar en bleach wiki, se lo suplico! si es necesario yo pagaré 6 meses de bloqueo a cambio de que yuna pueda ser desbloqueada! muchas gracias por la atención, diculpad las molestias! Usuario:Kenpachi025 :Realicé una verificación de cuentas más la IP y todas concuerdan, a menos que otro usuario usara su computadora para insultar a un solo usuario y en varios wikis, que lo dudo mucho. No haré cambios de bloqueos, pero si quisieran dejar claro el problema, SilverSatonix o FanSoiFong (que según Marcos Moreno son dos personas, pero para la verificación es una) tendrían o tendría que indicar realmente lo que ocurre. 16:48 11 oct 2011 (UTC) ::Ese usuario tambien esta en nuestro wiki, y alli satonix no ha intervenido en insultos, si fuera la misma persona, tambien hubieramos visto el caso de vandalismo, a demas para que crear otra cuenta solo para atacar a un usuario sabiendo las consecuencias? eso me hace pensar que fue otro usuario desde la misma pc, mas no directamente silversatonix, pero si es necesario que el user aclare la cuestion, entonces contactare con ella para que pueda comunicarse contigo ok. Por otro lado, han bloqueado paginas de nuestro wiki, tal vez piensen que esta abandonado pero yo soy la burocrata y somos bastante activos. asi que pido el favor de desbloquear esas paginas. muchas gracias por la atención, diculpad las molestias! Usuario:Kenpachi025 :En qué sentido han sido bloqueadas? Aparece algún mensaje sobre la base de datos? 20:16 11 oct 2011 (UTC) :pues mira marcos moreno afirma que algunas paginas de nuestro wiki fueron bloqueadas, pero he revisado y veo total normalidad, deberias hablar con él. muchas gracias por la atención, diculpad las molestias! Usuario:Kenpachi025 Página de usuario Sorry, i´m new on Wikia and i don´t understand so much the spam rules. But i had got a wiki with my friends to make a buy list and you are deleted it. Why? I think there aren´t bad or forbidden words. Can you please restore the wiki if it was a mistake? Thank you. Fiestas halloween 2011 21:22 17 oct 2011 (UTC) :Respondido en discusión. 02:45 18 oct 2011 (UTC) chat IRC naruto wiki hola vega! esta vez te escribo para que por favor crees u actives el chat IRC en naruto wiki por peticion de la comunidad es mas practico y menos problematico te lo agradeceria, caundo este activo por favor avisame ok gracias perdonad la molestias! kenpachi025 :Servido. 02:45 18 oct 2011 (UTC) Otro Títere Aunque hace poco te pedí que comprobaras unas cuentas, ahora necesito que lo hagas de nuevo si puedes. Como el Usuario One piece spain fue bloqueado temporalmente, ahora llegó un usuario llamado GalaxyPegasus mientras el usuario One piece spain estaba bloqueado, y GalaxyPegasus hizo exactamente lo mismo con las categorías. Por lo tanto puede que sea otro títere, necesito saber si son o no son títeres para bloquear o no para siempre a ese usuario. Gracias y Saludos. 17:04 22 oct 2011 (UTC) :En caso de que el usuario haya creado nuevamente una cuenta títere, más que bloquearle para siempre en One Piece, sería recomendable que no se le permita crear más cuentas de usuario (desde su IP) a través de ningún Wiki. -- 17:12 22 oct 2011 (UTC) ::El VSTF no está autorizado para tramitar este tipo de solicitudes, hay que pedirlas al Staff directamente. 17:39 22 oct 2011 (UTC) :::No es que te pida que lo bloquees tu, solo para saber si es titere o no, para asi bloquearlo en ese wiki. 17:57 22 oct 2011 (UTC) ::::Por lo mismo, no podemos hacer verificaciones de usuarios por petición, es una herramienta para uso propio del VSTF. 18:00 22 oct 2011 (UTC) Problema hay un problema en Dragon Quest Wiki DarkVenom99 16:19 4 nov 2011 (UTC) :Sobre qué? 16:20 4 nov 2011 (UTC) Demasiados baneos para el mismo usuario Vega, en naruto wiki, mas especificamente en el chat de naruto wiki, saile y yo tenemos algunos problemas, que derivan principalmente de un usuario que se hace llamar david2910, el cual antes uso un nombre parecido, mi punto era consultarte a vos si existe alguna herramienta que legalmente se nos pueda proporcionar a los moderadores de chat para comparar las ips de los distintos usuarios de la misma manera que lo hacen los administradores y demas puestos de alto rango. Es extremadamente complicado para nosotros los mods determinar cuando una cuenta es un clon de otra, y como seguimos la correcta politica de no banear sin pruebas pasa un tiempo hasta que juntamos las pruebas necesarias, entre medio pasa esto, la parte de david2910 es la unica reelevante.En fin, queria saber si podrias hacer una especie de baneo global a la ip de ese usuario, o proporcionarnos a saile y a mi herramientas para comparar ips o algo similar. Juakoblabla 22:01 9 nov 2011 (UTC) :Existe la herramienta pero es de uso exclusivo del Staff, VSTF y algunos Helpers debido a que se comprometen datos personales que son protegidos según las políticas de privacidad, no aún así, se pueden solicitar verificaciones para que ellos puedan dar constancia de alguna violación a las políticas internas de un wiki. En el tanto, me podría resultar útil si me dijeras cuáles son las posibles cuentas que está usando el mismo usuario para ver si todas concuerdan y aplicar un bloqueo preventivo en el wiki. 22:28 9 nov 2011 (UTC) Los usuarios que pude localizar como posibles clones son estos dos: http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contribuciones/David2910 http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contribuciones/Jaime2910 Juakoblabla 23:13 9 nov 2011 (UTC) :Las cuentas concuerdan, además de otra llamada Julio mario. He bloqueado la IP. 23:28 9 nov 2011 (UTC) Ok, que bueno escucharlo, cuando tenga problemas de ese estilo entonces ya se a quien acudir XD. Por cierto, si bien la actitud es distinta esta cuenta se registro hoy mismo y se llama david al igual que la anterior. http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:David015 Juakoblabla 23:30 9 nov 2011 (UTC) :Varias cuentas provenientes de proxies (que he bloqueado globalmente). 23:42 9 nov 2011 (UTC) Proxies¿? Amazing, un troll que sab usar proxyes?, bueno, supongo que entonces aqui acaba este asunto....bloqueo global, que palabra tan fea para algo tan terrible....me retiro por ahora....adios vegadark.... Juakoblabla 23:47 9 nov 2011 (UTC) Canal IRC Hola VegaDark, Te quería preguntar como hago para poner en el cuadrito del IRC (), mi chat IRC, pues veras en BW tenemos un chat IRC (''bleach-wiki-es) Y queria poner el cuadrito que vos tenes en tu disc pero en MI discusion, apuntando a mi canal, al revisar me di cuenta que ni siquiera esta en la lista, entonces o esta mal hecho O se pone manualmente Dime acaso los pones vos en la lista de canales IRC, si es asi agrega el de nuesta comunidad por favor, Gracias--[[User:Marcos moreno|''Marcos Moreno]] 19:43 14 nov 2011 (UTC) :Ya existía un canal para Bleach (#wikia-bleach-es) y lo he incluido en la lista de canales hispanos. Espera unos minutos para que el cambio ocurra globalmente. 19:51 14 nov 2011 (UTC) Gracias, en ese caso, descontinuare el ''bleach-wiki-es y les diré a todos de que usen wikia-bleach-es gracias.--[[User:Marcos moreno|''Marcos Moreno]] 19:54 14 nov 2011 (UTC) Bloqueo de la usuaria SilverSatonix Hola VegaDark, te escribía porque esta usuaria lleva mucho tiempo bloqueada (ya lleva más de un mes) y opino que ya va siendo hora de desbloquearla. Un saludo y gracias por las molestias.'Shiryū Kokyū' ([[Usuario Discusión:Ikoleidan Reviver|'Discusión']]) 19:53 16 nov 2011 (UTC) Cuentas Títeres Hola VegaDark, te dejo este mensaje para que sepas de que el Megauzumaki fué bloqueado en Naruto Wiki por insultar, luego se creo una cuenta llamada Megauzumaki 2.0 y ahora tiene otra queme dijo por Facebook que era su cuenta (Dr.Jhoon Dee y quería que compruebes esa IP, pero por su mal comportamiento también fue baneado con esa cuenta yme dijo por Face de nuevo que se creo otra (Sajei Uchiha) y quiero que compruebes todas esas IP porfa cuando tengas tiempo gracias de antemano. Por cierto ahora todas sus cuentas estan soolo baneadas excepto la de Sajei uchiha que dice ahora que es su primo.Fer jose ignacio-Respondeme xD :Bloqueado un rango que corresponde a todas esas cuentas. Sajei Uchiha es el mismo usuario. 02:48 17 nov 2011 (UTC) Más IP jeje jeje pedón pero hay más!, un amigo de confianza me dijo que Suki Uzumaki era Nasaku-uzumaki] porfa cuando puedas chequear esas IP hazlo porfa.Gracias User:Fer jose ignacio Segador14 disculpame una vez mas pero desearia saber cual fue el "vandalismo" o la razon por la cual bloqueaste a este usuario y podrias decirme cuanto tiempo dura el bloqueo? si fue alguien que te lo dijo podrias facilitarme su user? si fue por una equivocacion o daño minimo en pocas palabras necesito toda la informacion posible gracias kenpachi025 :Necesito enlaces. 22:04 18 nov 2011 (UTC) ::Disculpa? enlaces sobre que o sobre quien? si necesitas aqui te dejo este Bleach Wiki y el del USER :::No encuentro nada malo, el usuario ha editado el 18 de noviembre, a no ser que los bloqueos a las IPs de otras cuentas lo estén afectando. 03:08 19 nov 2011 (UTC) Se creo otra La usuaria que te dije la otra vez que tenia titeres se creo otra http://es.burijji.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Nasaku-Yesung-Uzumaki.. User:Fer jose ignacio :Es mejor que los administradores se encarguen de los problemas internos, si ven que no pueden controlarlo, que busquen al VSTF. 17:48 19 nov 2011 (UTC) Usuario con varias cuentas Hola VegaDark,mira este usuario y este creo que son los mismos,me gustaría que los bloquearas globalmente,gracias y saludosAlvaro455 12:19 21 nov 2011 (UTC) :No puedo hacer bloqueos globales solo por presunción, es necesario que el usuario viole los términos de uso en más de tres wikis distintas. 17:40 21 nov 2011 (UTC) Bloqueo Hola de nuevo VegaDark, te escribí hace una semana o así. Quería saber si se podría desbloquear a la usuaria SilverSatonix, ya que lleva, en mi opinión, demasiado tiempo bloqueada y el problema que tuvo no quedo aclarado, pues es probable que alguien usara su computadora para hacer vandalismo en la wiki. Un saludo. 'Shiryū Kokyū' ([[Usuario Discusión:Ikoleidan Reviver|'Discusión']]) 22:50 22 nov 2011 (UTC) :Es necesario solicitarlo por acá, el VSTF no desbloquea usuarios que han recibido bloqueos infinitos. 04:32 23 nov 2011 (UTC) un favor hola de nuevo esta vez te pedire un favor, necesito saber si Esta IP tiene relacion con Esta Otra si se diera el caso fueran las mismas muchas gracias , nuestro motivo, creemos que es la misma persona quien ha creado 2 cuentas para disfrazar sus actos (ya fue bloqueada por insultos) persona las molestias Kenpachi025 :Este es el resultado: Mashiro-kun con Natsuki-san y Orihime. .inoue con Caturry. También como anotación, las futuras solicitudes de este tipo deberán realizarse mediante especial:contactar. 22:33 23 nov 2011 (UTC) ::Muchas gracias fue de ayuda, una vez mas perdona las molestias Kenpachi025 filtro anti-spam hola con gran deseo vengo a decirte si podrias ponerle el filtro a naruto wiki en el chat (reglas) estariamos agradecidos perdona las molestias kenpachi025 Raro lio Hola VegaDark te molesto de nuevo xD porque me dicen por facebook que yo soy este user y en realidad no, porq estoy baneado alli y creen que uso esa cuenta para entrar ¿Podrías demostrar que no soy yo? osea comprobar las IP? o alguna otra cosa ._. pliss User:Fer jose ignacio :Especial:Contactar. 20:03 8 dic 2011 (UTC) ¿Quizás el bot? Hola, te escribo porque quería saber si es posible hacer una tarea con el bot, que como mencionas en tu página de usuario, puedes programar para ciertas actividades. Lo que quiero es eliminar una categoría en varios artículos. Si lo hiciera manualmente, me llevaría un tiempo largo, por eso pregunto, ¿es posible hacerlo con el bot? Mi wiki es Housepedia y la categoría que quiero eliminar es la Categoría:General. Por favor, si se puede, déjame un mensaje en mi discusión para poder comenzar la tarea. Si no, ni modo, tendré que buscar un tiempo libre para hacerlo yo mismo. 'Daves Villa,''' Housepedia-House wiki 02:26 21 ene 2012 (UTC) :Respondido en su discusión por petición. 04:17 21 ene 2012 (UTC) Oh, esa es una excelente noticia, la verdad es que pensaba que no se podía. Pues bueno, ¿Es posible poner el bot en marcha hoy? No importa a que hora tengas un tiempo libre, puedes tomar cualquier hora del día. :D Gracias de antemano, Saludos Daves Villa,' Housepedia-House wiki' 13:31 21 ene 2012 (UTC) :Terminado, solo quedaron dos páginas con la categoría y supongo que están protegidas, pero ya de eso se encargan los administradores. 19:39 22 ene 2012 (UTC) ::Okey, de esas dos páginas me encargo yo. ::Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. ::Daves Villa,' Housepedia-House wiki' 21:30 22 ene 2012 (UTC) Flags Hola VegaDark, quería pedirte un favor, en Wiki Iris Zero wiki la cual yo cree, cometí un error, y puse 5 Burocratas, podrías hacerme un favor y quitarles este cargo, ya hable con ellos, y estan de Acuerdo Gracias! :Yo no puedo administrar los grupos de usuarios, para eso tendrás que hablarlo con los helpers Danke7 y Cizagna o en último caso con Bola. 01:26 23 ene 2012 (UTC) :También son helpers CuBaN VeRcEttI y Zeist Antilles.- Gracias.- --'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 02:10 23 ene 2012 (UTC) ::Sí, pero ellos fueron dados como helpers para otras tareas distintas y no pueden usar sus herramientas para estas cosas. 03:40 23 ene 2012 (UTC) :Entiendo, gracias por la información, Víctor.---'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 11:56 23 ene 2012 (UTC)